In the Rain
by Tariel H
Summary: Rain, cold bitter rain. Soaking through everything including his soul.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.

Not the soft, gentle musical rain. This rain was hard, cruel, unflinching, unyielding in its dour pour.

It cut through Fai's skin, through his soul, soaking him to the bone. Yet he still stood, taking no heed to his companions cries for him to come in.

Through all of their voices, he only heard Sakura's melodious voice calling _Fai, please come in! You'll catch cold if you stay out Please Fai... Fai?_

For once, he ignored his princesses call to him. Fai stood in the rain, raising his face to greet as if it were an old friend. His flaxen hair stuck to his skin as if trying to comfort the magician.

It was raining in the kingdom of Clow, a rare occurrence. It was also the day Sakura, **his** princess, confessed. To Syaoran.

Fai knew it would happen. He had tried to brace himself for it. But whenever he saw her bright green eyes light up, whenever he made a pale rosy blush and made her to smile to rival the beauty of a rainbow.

He fell deeper in love.

A love that was not destined to be. As Yuuko and Sakura's parents had all said, they were destined to be together. Syaoran and Sakura. Not, **never** Fai and Sakura.

_It was hitsuzen. Fate I shouldn't have fallen in love with her in the first place. My heart is shattering... _The rain, it draped him in in a sodden blanket. Warming and freezing him.

He could hear the spirits in the water whisper in his ashen ear _Fai; you knew your love would never be. Maybe if you had been Syaoran- here let this rain comfort you. _

Fai stood it the rain, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks.

__

She will never be mine. She is and will always be Syaoran's. There is no place for me in her heart.

Fai mourned, for his brother, for Sakura.

All three bound by fate, destinies unchanging.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura placed her fragile fingers on the window pane of the glass. Her viridian eyes searched desperately for him, but all that was seen was the enveloping darkness of the rain.

_Fai... please come back to me… My heart, it kills me to see you like this… _

She bitterly remembered how Fai, cerulean eyed Fai, had pulled her into his cavernous chest, comforting her when gruesome nightmares took over her psyche.

It had been Fai, not Syaoran who had given her a chaste kiss on the cheek; it had been Fai who murmured sweet nothings in her ear. Now, he was the one in pain, and she was in the warmth of the castle, sitting and seeing but doing nothing to alleviate his pain…

_I can't even return the favor to him. I'm just as useless as I was on the journey… _

Then she saw. Fai, standing in the rain, shoulders dropped white blonde hair covered his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and she watching as he raised he face to the heavens.

Only she saw through the rain. Through the bleakness of the night, she saw that he was crying… his eyes were clenched shut, willing the cursed droplets not to fall.

Sakura saw his body betraying him and lost her will, suddenly she was racing down the palace steps, legs pumping faster, faster.

_I can't bear to see you like this, Fai... Fai.. I'm coming.._


	3. Chapter 3

The palace doors creaked and groaned, the rusted hinges unused to opening at a fast pace.

But she was out. Out of the warmth, into the fray.

Rain pounded around her, soaking the white sheet of her blowing skirts, darkening her auburn hair so her locks flew into her jade eyes.

Her eyes raked her surroundings, she spun around franticly tried to catch a glimpse of his statuesque, elf- like frame.

All to no avail.

Sakura ran forward heedless of everything, caring about one thing, and one thing only. Finding him. Finding Fai… Finding **her **Fai.

The sky darkened, thunder roared from the heavens a silver flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and through the light she saw him.

He stood on the tallest pillar that lay crumbling, dead vines hugging the tiny crevices of the rock. His platinum whipped in all directions; his eyes and fists clenched in tight knots.

He was in the exact place that Sakura stood earlier when the day was still young.

Fai stood in the place where she confessed to Syaoran…

_I did what was expected of me, Fai and me… It will not... It cannot… _ _H__itsuzen is against me._

"Fai!"

She called to him, desperate for him to hear her, wanting, needing him to find see her.

Alas, her voice was eradicated by the sounds of mother nature, the thunder…

She lunged forward, willing herself to go to him, with the longing only a lost lover could hold and stumbled upon the gray stones of the staircase.

Sakura leaped upon the cold gray stone taking the steps two at a time, calling his name like a sacred chant.

"FAI!" She screamed his name, fear grasping at her heartstrings as she saw the steps he took… Crawling closer to the edge.

Miraculously, Fai heard the princess' lilting voice through the storming gale that they stood in. he lowered his head, his hair sodden with rain hid his eyes from her.


	4. Chapter 4

He heard her voice over the pounding rain, he heard it over the symphony of thunder and lightning but still he stayed. _Sakura.. Why are you here.. All you'll do is make this harder on you.. On me._

Fai lowered his he just in time to see his Sakura…

No.

He lowered his head just enough to see Sakura pelting toward him her skirts flaring out behind her as if she still had her feathered wings. every fiber of his being, magical and human wanted to rush to her.

He wanted to kiss her lips and wrap his arms around her lithe body but no. Hitsuzen was against him, it was always against him.

Fai saw the desperate look in her normally twinkling eyes and it shocked him. His eyes fell on the crumbling stone walkway that Sakura continuously stumbled over and then he saw It.

Time slowed down as he saw black fog materialize on the side of the wall. Fai didn't breathe as he saw the man clad in black.. always black..

Fai first saw the sword, drawn and ready and knew someone was going to die... _No.. No NO NO it's not suppose to happen... We're suppose to be safe here! God SAKURA!_

"Sakura! Don't come ~

But it was too late.

He watched, paralyzed as man twirled his sword and raced toward the prince, the sword pointed and ready for the final kill. But she didn't see him. All she saw was Fai..

One, two three, He took the steps three at a time his hair flying, stinging him in the eyes.

Sakura held her arms out to him, a smile graced her lips… She never saw it coming.

"….Sakura!" A flash of silver ran up and into her chest, the smile plastered onto her pale face. Blood sprayed everywhere, contaminating the sacred ground.

The ground where she and Syaoran first meet, changing their fate forevermore. The ground where their love finally became something real… Something that would have been beautiful.

He felt it drain her strength and then he was screaming but he knew it was futile. Fai rushed forward, trying to catch her.

Fai wanted to hold her in his arms one more time but He watched as the Man threw her body back down the stone steps.

Then he vanished as quickly as he had come.

Fai flew down steps, cradling Sakura body. He tried to remove the sword branded between her breasts but Sakura held his hand.

"Fai.. It was always you." She smiled. And then she was gone.

The world wept with Fai as he held her life body allowing her blood to run onto him. He cradled her face, willing her to come back but he knew better.

Bitter tears followed down Fai's face as he laid Sakura's body on the sand, turning it a rusty brown.

He gently pulled the sword out, and gut wrenching sobs racked his body. He lay in the sand, a part of him dead with the girl he had loved and knew two things as he stared at the grey cloud filled sky.

He now lived to kill the man who took his heart and soul ad then.. Then it would be his time.

* * *

***hides behind my desk* please please pretty please don't kill me for this awful ending ;;.. I had this planned from the beginning but there may be a sequel if you my dear readers wish. Read, reviews are always loved.**

**Love, **

**Mink **


End file.
